


Okay

by Cade Welentine (cadewelentine)



Series: The MA College AU that Nobody Asked For [10]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadewelentine/pseuds/Cade%20Welentine
Summary: "Trina consider herself and Whizzer friends. So, when Whizzer calls out of the blue, Trina is more than a little surprised."





	Okay

Trina didn’t consider herself and Whizzer _friends_. They were _friendly_ , sure, because they had mutual friends, but she would never consider calling Whizzer out of the blue to chat or go to the mall; they weren’t close enough for that.

So, when Whizzer calls out of the blue, Trina is more than a little surprised. She briefly debates not picking up; she doesn’t know that she has the patience to listen to his snark right now, and she has a paper due in the morning that needs to get worked on. But he hasn’t been the in the weekly Skype chats for a while now, and Cordelia said he’d been dodging her calls. Trina couldn’t, in good conscience, ignore him now, when he was reaching out.

She takes a deep breath, and answers with a chirpy, “Hello?”

“Trin—Trina!” Whizzer’s voice is…different, somehow, though Trina can’t quite place it. Whatever it is, it softens her some.

“Whizzer?” She asks. “Is everything—are you alright?”

“Me?” He laughs a little. “Yeah, I’m fine, but—look, I need a favor.”

“Oh.” She says. She’s a hurt by this, but she doesn’t know why.

“Yeah.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to tell everyone I’m okay.”

“Tell them yourself.” The words don’t come out sharp, and she doesn’t mean them to be. “I mean, we’d all love to hear from you. Delia’s worried sick about you, Whizzer, you know, you shouldn’t just disappear—”

“Trina, I _can’t_.” Whizzer whines. “You don’t get it, I can’t—I’m not going back to school in the fall—they’re all gonna be so disappointed in me—they’re gonna _pity_ me—I can’t, Trina.” Suddenly, Trina knows exactly what’s different about Whizzer’s voice: the poor kid’s been crying. And in a turn of events she never could of predicted, Trina finds her heart breaking for Whizzer Brown, of all people.

“I’ll tell them.” She says, and she means it as a promise. She hesitates, then asks, “Whizzer, why aren’t you going back to school?”

“I can’t afford it.” He admits miserably, sounding on the verge of tears again. “Adam’s treatments are too expensive, and even if I could afford it, I can’t be in Boston—he needs me. And it’s not like our dad’s gonna do anything for him—” Whizzer’s talking too fast, and nothing is sinking all the way in.

“Whizzer, slow down,” Trina says. “What treatments? What’s wrong with Adam?”

That question does it. Trina can hear Whizzer’s little hiccup, which is followed by the biggest sob she’s ever heard.

“He’s sick, Trina. Real sick.” He explains, his voice shaky and thick.

“Oh.” She says. She feels so dumb for saying it, for it being the only thing she can think of to say.

“I’m sorry, I—” Whizzer takes a shuddery breath, then, “So you’ll tell them I’m okay?”

Trina hesitates again. She still thinks he should tell everyone himself. She thinks he shouldn’t isolate himself from his friends, not now. She thinks a lot of things that she knows it isn’t her place to think. But Whizzer’s breathing is still shaky on the other end, and it’s punctuated with sniffles that claw at her heart.

“Whizzer—”

“ _Please_ , Trina.”

She bites her lip. “Okay.”


End file.
